


Have You?

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [25]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not often that Murdoc was willing to be tied down like this. The older man loved being in control as often as possible, but occasionally would allow for the other man to run the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon: whispers sub murdoc + bondage would be rlly good

Murdoc shifts his hips slightly and despite his efforts, nothing could stop the prying eyes from roaming across his backside.

He lies face first, knees on the mattress to raise his ass higher. A spreader bar keeps his legs in place to make it easier for his lover to see. His arms are tied together over his head and fastened to the center of the bed, keeping him stretched out and making his back arch as he raises his hips that much higher. He could feel the other man's eyes roaming over his body slowly, assessing the situation.

It takes 2D a moment to calm himself. It was not often that Murdoc was willing to be tied down like this. The older man loved being in control as often as possible, but occasionally would allow for the other man to run the show.

It was strangely relaxing, being able to relinquish the power to someone else. It made him feel as though he could stop thinking and have at least an hour to let someone else take care of him.

After a minute he found long, slender, and cold fingers spreading his asscheeks. He groans quietly as the cold, lubed finger presses inside of him. The preparation is slow and almost torturous. 2D moves his fingers slowly and makes sure that he is barely grazing over Murdoc's prostate, not wanting to provide him with too much stimulation.

"Have you been good?" 2D asks quietly with a smile, pulling his fingers out of Murdoc's ass slowly.

The older man grumbles and squirms as much as he can with his arms and legs restrained. "Just fuck me already, 2D-" he begins to grumble, only to be cut off by a sharp slap to his ass.

"I. Asked. You. A. Question." 2D grins and brings his hand down hard onto the other man's rear with each word, turning the flesh red from the slaps.

Murdoc lets out quiet, pathetic yelps with each hit, shaking slightly in pleasure and writhing against the sheets, trying to pull his hands closer. He squirms and pants out quietly, trying to hold back his moans.

"Now," 2D smiles brightly, rubbing at the now red skin on his lover's ass, "Let's try this again. Have you been good?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. Just busy...


End file.
